I Couldn't Live Without
by ObsessedSVUONCER
Summary: My take on what happens in the Mayor's office after the meeting at town hall. SQ.


**A/N: **Just a fluffy/smutty one-shot in honor of this weeks past episode. It's unrelated to "Beautifully Unbroken". I just couldn't resist writing it. Enjoy!

Henry, Emma, David and Mary Margaret walked into the diner and slipped into a booth. Henry immediately immersed himself into his video games while Emma, David and Mary Margaret continued talking about the "case".

"I just really don't believe Regina did this." Mary Margaret said, rubbing her belly.

Just hearing her name had Emma's stomach in knots. Oh, how she'd missed her. She glanced down at the sight of Mary Margaret's swollen belly and tried to stamp down the feelings of resentment when...

CRASH!

Ceramic shattered on the floor.

Emma looked up to see the surprised face of Regina Mills. She stood immediately and walked over to her.

Regina stood staring at Henry and Emma. She was so shocked to see them there. She had just finished apologizing when Emma touched her arm.

"Regina." Emma said softly.

Regina stopped staring at Henry and looked into the green eyes she loved so much.

"Emma? How...are you here...?" She asked.

"Let's talk." Emma said, guiding Regina out of the middle of the diner.

"You remember me?" Regina asked, dumbfounded.

"I'll explain later."

"No, Henry doesn't remember you." Emma added, when Regina opened her mouth.

"Why did you come back?" Regina asked.

"Oh you know...curses, missing fairytale creatures, the usual." Emma shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Regina said defensively.

"I believe you." Emma said.

"Then why question me first?" Regina asked.

"Just crossing people off the list." Emma said with a smirk.

The women part ways after talking for a few more minutes as Emma leaves with David to go on a call about another missing person.

* * *

Emma placed her hands on her hips and stared at Robin a full minute before speaking.

"So, you're telling me _something _with wings just carried him off?" She asked in disbelief.

She really shouldn't be with all she had seen.

She turned and began making her way back to town.

"Emma, where are you going?" David asked.

Emma kept walking, not looking back.

"Regina was right, I'll never get anywhere talking to people one by one, I have to talk to everyone." She said.

* * *

Once Emma had gathered everyone into the town hall, she stood in the front of the room trying to get everyone's attention. But they were too busy talking amongst themselves.

"Hey! Everyone shut up and listen!" Emma shouted.

At least that got everyone's attention.

"In case you all haven't noticed, people are going missing and it's happening when you cross the city limit. Someone or _something _doesn't want anyone leaving StoryBrooke." Emma began.

She paused and looked up, trying to suppress a smile when she saw Regina standing in the back of the room.

"Yeah and we all know who it was! It was Regina!" Leroy piped up, causing everyone in the room to turn around and glare at her.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake! It. was. not. me!" She said enunciating every word.

"Yeah right, just like the last time it wasn't you." Belle said.

"If I _had _gone through all of the trouble of cursing us all and bringing us back here, why don't I have my son?" Regina asked, trying to prove her innocence.

"It doesn't matter! You're still the Evil Queen!" Granny said.

"The only reason you don't have Henry is because he doesn't remember you." Emma added.

Regina locked eyes with her.

"So, you're siding with them? Just like that?" She asked in disbelief.

Emma shrugged.

The townspeople got up from their seats, cursing and creeping towards Regina.

"I'm warning you, stay back." Regina said.

"Or you'll what?" Someone asked mockingly.

"Fine. You want your Evil Queen?" Regina asked.

The crowd crept closer and closer.

"Here she is!" Regina snapped.

She thrust her palms upward and away from her body forcefully causing a loud BOOM to sound through the room and shake before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Regina had just appeared into her office, when Emma walked in smiling.

"An earthquake, Regina, really?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I had to be convincing dear." Regina answered, pulling off her gloves and coat.

Her eyes raked over Emma's body before they met green eyes that were staring curiously.

"Besides, you're fine." Regina added.

"Here's the bottle, do you think it's enough?" Emma asked, handing Regina the small bottle the memory potion had been in.

"Maybe..." Regina answered, holding it up in the light.

Emma watched hopefully as Regina took a sip of the potion she had made.

"Well?" She prodded.

"Dammit!" Regina shouted, throwing the small vile into the wall across the room.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, hanging her head.

"It was so hard. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't live without either of you." Regina said sadly.

Emma's head popped up at the confession.

"Me? Regina? You hate me?" Emma asked.

She had only hoped she heard the woman correctly.

Regina moved closer to Emma and stood above her.

"Quite the opposite, Emma. I love you." She said.

Immediately a weight lifted off her chest.

Emma stood up and placed her hands at Regina's hips, drawing her close.

"I love you too. And now I'm going to do what I wished to do before you erased yourself from my memory." Emma said

* * *

She cupped Regina's face and brought their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Regina moaned into the kiss and didn't hesitate to reciprocate. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her closer. Electricity shot through her having Emma's body so close against hers.

Emma placed her hands back on Regina's hips and hoisted her onto the table. She needed more of Regina. She broke the kiss and looked into slightly hooded dark brown eyes.

"Regina." Emma moaned.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, locking her there. She was panting and couldn't ignore the wetness soaking the lace panties she was wearing. She leaned forward and captured Emma's bottom lip between both of hers and sucked, hard.

Emma's knees trembled and she was sure the other woman was more than capable of making her cum without even touching her!

Yes please!

"R-Regina..." She whimpered when her lip was released.

Regina pushed Emma from her and slid from the table. She hiked up her dress and removed her ruined underwear. She kicked them aside and hopped back onto the tabletop. She pulled Emma back against her and sucked her earlobe.

"Touch me..." Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma wasted no time in rolling Regina's mound in her nice, warm hand. She felt herself become even wetter when she found Regina to be absolutely soaked. Her face rested in the crook of Regina's neck. She licked and sucked the spot her lips found purchase.

Regina gasped and moaned. It was too much. The heel of Emma's hand was grinding into her clit, while Emma's mouth, her sweet mouth, was creating wonders with the licking and sucking against her neck. She needed to cum!

"Emma...fu-...I-inside..." Regina begged.

Emma spread Regina's outer folds as she slowly ran two fingers up her slit before bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean.

The taste of Regina nearly made her faint!

Without another delay, Emma slipped those two fingers up to the knuckle before drawing them out again. She stroked Regina's inner walls with deep, slow thrusts.

Regina's eyes rolled. Emma knew just how to please her. She place her leg between Emma's to give her some sort of release.

"Oh...please...Em...so close...harder!" Regina choked out.

Emma latched onto Regina's neck with her teeth when she felt the other woman's knee between her legs. She was going to cum! She increased the pace of her thrusts and pressed her thumb onto Regina's bundle of nerves, pressing in small circles.

Regina felt her stomach tighten, she was about to tip over. She tangled a hand in Emma's hair and pulled her away from her neck, locking their mouths together. Her screams of delight were silenced by her lovers mouth as she began to rock her hips. She moaned deeply as Emma curled her fingers on the final thrust, causing her to cum. She released Emma's mouth with a pop and tried to catch her breathe.

Emma rocked herself on Regina's thigh, stilling when she felt the other woman's walls clench her fingers. Abundant wetness dripped down her fingers. She didn't hold back anymore, she crashed head first into and orgasm. Her fingers stayed buried in Regina while she looked into her eyes. She smiled widely.

"Now it's your turn..." Regina said salaciously, waving a hand over Emma's body and causing her clothes to vanish.


End file.
